Death Transfer
by Volterra
Summary: Quand une vie parfaite et éternelle dans un monde idéal s'offre à vous, comment s'y opposer ? En découvrant peut être que cet Eden cache un complot mondial ayant pour but d'anéantir la vie telle que nous la connaissons.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Mourir pour renaître**

* * *

Avant de commencer cette si belle histoire que je vais vous raconter, voici quelques précisions. Je m'appelle Lena. Je menais une vie plutôt simple, sans casier judiciaire, sans mot plus haut que l'autre, sans magie ni démon, jusqu'à mon dix septième anniversaire, ce jour là, ce fut tout simplement la fin du monde, enfin, la fin du monde, pour moi. Tout commença à la lecture de ceci, le jour où je découvrit cette lettre posée sur mon bureau :

Société DT

23, rue Herbert Vincent

24520 Rochoix sur Alember

Le 17/09/08, à 16h48

Chère mademoiselle Falshood,

J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que nous venons d'accepter votre sauvegarde dans nos fichier. Vos caractéristiques ayant convenus à nos critères de recherche, il a été convenu que nous procèderont à votre transfert le jour de votre décès. Le directeur Mr Falsefood ayant appuyer votre demande, les frais ne vont seront pas monnayez. Votre numéro d'identification est le _0_Z345DE45Q il vous permettra d'accéder à votre compte permanent à tout moment quand vous le désirerez, Si vous voulez procéder à votre transfert avant la date de votre décès (qui sera, comme convenu le 17/09/2008) il vous suffira d'en emmètre la demande à notre service de consommateurs dont le numéro est le 07521.

Sentiments Distingués

Élisabeth Faus Haufman, secrétaire générale.

N° Id: 0Z345DE45Q

Nom: Lena Marion Falshood

Date de naissance: 17/09/1991

Death Transfert : 17/09/2008 à 23h58

Avez-vous compris un traître mot de cette lettre ? Non ? Ça tombe bien, moi non plus … Je ne suis pas une personne qui se pose beaucoup de questions, vous savez, aussi, le reste la soirée passa, aussi ennuyeuse qu'elle avait commencer, et malheureusement, quand vint l'heure de me coucher, j'avais complètement oublié l'histoire de la lettre.

Je fut réveillée par une sensation étrange, comme si j'étais vidée de l'intérieur, comme si quelque chose s'amendait à aspirer la moindre goutte de mon âme. Une douleur se fit ressentir dans mon crâne, comme une migraine, mais un mille fois plus douloureux, si bien que je me demandai comment je faisait pour ne pas crier. Étais-je finalement entrain de mourir ? D'avoir une attaque cardiaque ? À mon grand soulagement, je ne réussi pourtant pas à me remémorer des cas de maladies cardiaques dans la famille … Une nouvelle vague de douleur m'arracha à mes méditations. Je sentais que j'allai partir, que dans quelques instants, ce serai la fin. Je n'eut même pas la force de me déplaire de cette idée, la souffrance était trop forte, trop violente, trop imprévisible... Mes yeux se firent de plus en plus lourd. Dormir, dormir pour l'éternité, bien que cette idée fusse plutôt funèbre, en cette circonstance, je dû admettre qu'elle me plaisait bien. Alors c'est ce que je fis, je laissai mes yeux se fermer et je m'endormis, presque aussi rapidement que je m'était éveillée.

* * *

**Volterra (alias Volty)**


	2. Nouveau monde

**Chapitre 1**

**Nouveau monde**

* * *

Je me réveillai avec un sentiment de confusion totale. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui m'inquiétait le plus. Ce qui m'inquiétait, c'est que premièrement, je ne me rappelai absolument de rien, mon nom et mon prénom étaient les deux seules choses dont je me souvienne. Je ne me rappelai ni de où j'étais, ni de ce que je faisais ici, etc. Et deuxièmement, j'étais dans une pièce parfaitement silencieuse et totalement inconnue.

Je savais également que j'étais au sol, allongée sur le dos, car je sentais la froideur d'un carrelage sous mes omoplates.

Alors, je décidai d'ouvrir mes yeux qui étaient rester fermés.

Il fallu quelques secondes et quelques battements de paupières à mes yeux pour faire la mise au point. J'examinai attentivement la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvai.

J'étais allongée au centre d'une très petite pièce carré, les murs étaient unis et couverts d'une peinture grise foncée et oppressante, au sol il y avait un carrelage constitué de grandes dalles de béton irrégulières.

Il y avait peu de meubles, une table en verre noire laquée, on pouvait s'y asseoir grâce à chaise en acier légèrement tirée du bureau.

La pièce était illuminée grâce à une ampoule nue qui projetait une lumière rouge agressive et intimidante. Je remarquai alors que le pièce ne possédait pas de porte, étrange, pensais-je.

Faisant face au bureau, il y avait une très longue fenêtre, grande comme si elle servait à passer au travers, qui était large d'environ soixante dix centimètres et qui allait du plafond jusqu'au sol, ouverte dans le vide sur une immense ville plongée dans le noir. L'endroit d'où je me tenait était une imposante tour d'une cinquantaine d'étage.

D'ailleurs le paysage n'était composé que de buildings, tous plus hauts les uns que les autres. La ville était emprisonnée sous une cloche en verre, qui semblait la protégée des rayons brûlant d'un soleil diabolique. Mais en pleine nuit, cette cloche qui emprisonnait la ville devenait angoissante.

Vers l'extérieur de la ville, on remarquait une immense zone en construction, avec ses multiples charpentes métalliques et fosses béantes. Les tours inachevées paraissaient s'élever toujours plus haut dans le ciel, à la recherche d'espace plus grand à offrir. À côté venait nous narguer des conduits d'égouts à ciel ouvert, comme s'il s'était agi d'un parcours d'obstacle.

En regardant attentivement, on pouvait remarquer vers le centre ville, une immense avenue qui s'étendait jusqu'à la lune, comme si elle était infinie, bordée de quelques arbres verts, la seule touche de nature dans cet immense paysage.

Je me dit qu'un pareil panorama aurait pu sembler beau, mais en d'autres circonstances, à ce moment, je me demandais juste comment j'allais faire pour sortir d'ici. Il était évident que sauter par la fenêtre était impossible, après une pareille chute, je me serai retrouvée morte et fracassée sur l'asphalte brillant au pied du gratte ciel.

_- Essaye et tu verra !_

Une voix étrange avait surgit dans ma tête, une voix féminine, plutôt douce, mais sur le moment assez moqueuse.

- Qui … qui a parlé ?

_- C'est moi ! _

Cette voix m'avait parler non pas directement, comme dans une conversation normale, mais _dans_ ma tête ! Un instant, je pensai que j'étais devenue folle, et que ces voix étaient le fruit de ma folie, mais quand elle me répondis, le doute s'envola.

_- Je suis Alice,ta Notice, ta conscience en quelques sorte. Je serai là tant que tu aura besoin de moi, je suis gérer par l'Intelligence, tu peux m'appeler à tout moments. Si tu veux me désactiver, il te suffira d'enlever la puce située près de ton oreille droite. L'Intelligence a calculé mon caractère en fonction du tien pour qu'ils s'accordent au mieux, mais tu peux me configurer selon tes envies et tes besoins, par exemple, tu peux me faire télécharger l'allemand ou quelque chose que tu veux retenir. Je peux te rendre certains services et même te dire l'heure._

Elle avait dit ça d'une traite, en un souffle.

_- Et j'entends aussi ce que tu pense, vu que je suis dans ton esprit …_

_- Ah…euh…enchantée…Je suis Lena._

_- Je sais … Bref, j'ai pour mission première de te révéler les bases, les règles et les principes de cette dimension. Premièrement, pour sortir d'ici, tu doit passer par ce que tu appelle une fenêtre, mais que nous appelons ici une porte. Tu doit juste te laisser tomber. On t'a injecté une faible quantité d'un alliage nommé le Nicra, il y a une grille de ce métal sous la ville, et il te permettra, grâce à un système d'aimantation, de te déplacer sans tomber._

_- Est-ce que je rêve ? Où sommes nous? Suis-je … morte ? _

_- Non, tu ne rêve pas, nous somme dans le quartier des Nouveaux Nés, ton appartement est provisoirement cette pièce, mais je pourrais facilement t'obtenir un meilleur appart dans le quartier, si tu le souhaite, et si un jour tu fait parti de l'élite, tu pourra résider dans le quartier des Succès, c'est un quartier prestigieux, et nombre de gens Inconnus, comme toi, rêvent d'y accéder. _

_- Mais … _

_- Mais ? Si tu veux rapidement accéder en tête d'affiche, tu doit connaître le maximum de gens, être appréciée ou avoir un talent particulier. Le nombre de place dans le quartier des Élites est de mille, pour y accéder, tu doit être classée dans les milles premières, pour l'instant, ton classement est de 1 000 000 sur 1 000 000. Ce qui signifie que tu est la dernière personne autorisée à pouvoir vivre ici. Doit-je te préciser que tu gardera ton apparence physique éternellement, car tu est devenue en quelque sorte immortelle. _

_- IMMORTELLE ? Mais comment suis-je arrivée ici ? Et puis d'où je viens ? Je suis bien née quelque part ?_

_-Tu es arrivée ici depuis exactement 14 minutes et 27 secondes. Tu viens de Terre, tu est née là-bas. Ta conscience à été transférée sur l'ordinateur de l'Intelligence, quand tu était humaine, tu as été accepter pour vivre ici car l'âge requis se situe entre 16 et 20 ans. Avant d'être transférée ici, tu as subit plusieurs interventions chirurgicale, afin que ton apparence respecte les normes des Droits à l'Apparence et au Physique, et si tu veux en changer, il faudra faire une demande auprès de l'Intelligence qui doit être agrée par le DAP._

_- Oh ! Et euh … Je doit faire quoi maintenant alors ?_

_- Ce que tu veux. Mais il faut avant tout que tu t'habille. Comme tu est déclassée, tu n'a droit qu'au vêtements de Naissance, qui est … ça._

L'instant d'après, Alice parut me montrer une image qui s'imposait dans mon esprit, elle représentait une combinaison en tissu grise, près du corps et moulante_. _Puis l'image s'enleva de mon esprit, et je me retrouvai habillée de cette combinaison grise.

_- Il est vrai que habillée de cette combinaison, tout le monde pourra savoir que tu est déclassée, mais tant que tu n'atteindra pas la classe des Inconnues, tu ne pourra mettre que cela. Il existe cinq classes : 1: Nouvelles Nées (déclassée) 2: Les Inconnues (déclassées) 3: Les Moyennes 4: Les Connues (classées) 5: Les Élites (mille en tout). _

_- Et moi je suis une Nouvelle née, si je comprend bien ? Et j'atteindrai quand la classe des Inconnues ? _

_- Quand tu sera classée à partir 750 000. Tu sera une Moyenne quand tu sera classée à partir de 500 000, une Connue à partir de 250 000. Et tu sera une Élite en atteignant le top mille. Tu as bien tout compris ?_

_- Je crois. Et donc si je veux gagner en classement je doit me faire connaître et me faire aimer. Euh … et ça commence quand ?_

_-Tout de suite._

* * *

**A bientôt,**

**Volty**


	3. Première sortie

**Chapitre 2**

**Première sortie**

* * *

Faire une chute libre de presque quatre vingt mètre de haut était une sensation plutôt étrange, bien sûr, grâce au Nicra, je tombai aussi vite qu'une plume , comme si j'avais eu un parachute, mais cela restai quand même très inédit. Je l'admet, avant de sauter, il m'avait fallu plusieurs tentatives, mais dès que je fus lancée et que je compris que je n'allai pas m'écraser une fois arrivée au sol, je dû admettre que le saut en lui même était plutôt cool, le seul problème, c'est que je n'était malheureusement pas tout à fait préparée à l'atterrissage... Et que j'atterris bien malgré moi dans une flaque d'eau, sur les fesses.

Bref, après m'être époussetée et relevée, j'examinai la ruelle dans laquelle je me trouvai. Heureusement pour moi, elle ressemblai plutôt à une impasse, ce qui voulait dire que personne ne m'avait vu tomber dans cette flaque d'eau. Bref, je me dirigeai alors vers la grande rue, bien que ne sachant pas ce que je devais faire.

_- Tu doit te rendre : premièrement au Service des Dons Personnels pour débrider ton don, et deuxièmement, tu doit t'occuper de toutes tes affaires: comme t'acheter les meubles que ton classement te laisse le droit d'acquérir, et si d'ici là tu as vraiment assez de classement, tu pourra même t'offrir une voiture. Pas un beau modèle, bien sûr, mais au moins un truc qui roule._

_- Et où se trouve le SDP ?_

_- Je vais te l'indiquer._

Le réel choc de la journée, fut quand je débouchai dans la grande rue, et que je m'aperçu qu'a chaque fois que mon regard entrai en contact avec celui d'un quelconque passant, il s'offrait à lui un spectacle des plus magnifiques. Ils avaient tous, sans exceptions, des yeux colorés, de beaux cheveux soyeux. Un corps élégant et affiné. Une démarche gracieuse et élégante… Bref, la totalité des habitants de cette ville étaient tous simplement parfaits. Instinctivement, mes mains se portèrent à mon visage : et si je n'était pas comme eux … et si j'était moche ?

_- Tourne toi vers la gauche, Lena, me dit-il la voix musicale et douce de Alice._

Alors, c'est ce que je fis. Je me retrouvai devant la paroi en verre d'un immeuble imposant, et c'est là, que je me vis pour la première fois.

De même que tout les gens que je croisait, j'avais un visage équilibré et symétrique, avec des proportions agréables et raisonnables et des traits parfaits, sans défauts. Un corps élégant, fin, musclé. Une peau pâle, régulière, douce, sans imperfection, mais… affreusement glacée. Comme si mes doigt étaient entrés au contact de glaçons. Mis à part ce détail troublant, je continuai mon inspection de moi même. J'avais de longs cheveux noirs corbeau, plutôt longs et raides, avec une frange qui arrivait juste en dessus des yeux, ils contrastaient agréablement bien avec ma peau blanche. J'avais aussi de grands yeux gris bleutés, tellement expressifs que je me perdis moi même dans mon propre regard, encadrés par des sourcils fin et gracieux, qui dessinaient une courbe élégante sur mon visage parfait. Je regardai attentivement mon petit fin et droit, puis examinai ma bouche, une bouche rieuse et pleine, rouge vif. J'avais également de petites pommettes saillantes et rosâtres qui apportaient un peu de couleur sur ma peau albâtre, et qui se transformait en mignonnes petites fossettes lorsque j'esquissai le moindre sourire. Mon menton était comme le reste de mon visage, fin, droit, parfait.

Celui-ci était au dessus d'un corps gracieux et élégant, avec des formes avantageuses et des muscles fièrement dessinés mais pas effrayant. Donc, oui, j'était bien comme eux tous.

La découverte de mon nouveau physique passée (bien que je ne me souvienne même pas de l'ancien), le reste du trajet se déroula silencieusement car j'étais trop occupée à admirer les gens que je croisai, et les paysages par où je passai. Ce fut quand la voix mélodique d'Alice me dit que nous étions arrivées, que je me rendis vraiment compte de là où nous étions.

Nous étions certainement devant l'immeuble le plus haut et le plus imposant de la ville, avec d'immense paroi en verre et culminant à une cinquante de mètre de haut, une immense insigne rouge et dorée avec les lettres SDP inscrite dessus.

Mais mon inspection fut de courte durée, car au bout de quelques secondes, Alice déclara :

_- Sans vouloir être indiscrète, ni rabat-joie, il faudrait vraiment que tu te dépêche, nous avons rendez-vous avec Mr Dewis dans cinq minutes, et tu te rendra bien vite compte qu'il n'aime pas les retards._

_- Je n'ai toujours pas compris le but de notre présence ici, tu sais._

_- Tu aura bientôt ta réponse, ne t'inquiète pas. Par contre, à moi, il me tarde d'avoir la mienne : quel sera ton don personnel ?_

_Arrivées dans le hall, nous furent tout de suite prises en charge par une élégante secrétaire blonde et un peu plus grande que moi, qui portait un tailleur gris, avec une petite broche, elle aussi rouge et dorée et inscrite « Julia à votre service » sur la face de sa veste._

- Mademoiselle, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait. Alors que je ne lui avait même pas dit l'objet de ma visite. Elle m'emmena vers un couloir de facture classique, les murs blancs et au sol, un carrelage beige rosé des plus ordinaires, entrecroisé d'imposantes portes de chêne.

Ce couloir était plutôt long, et sur les différentes portes, on pouvait voir des plaques dorées avec diverses inscriptions dessus comme «Contrôleur en chef des variations classementaires» ou encore «Centre des limites technologiques» et des trucs comme «Secrétaire du contrôle de la longévité», «Comité des normes aériennes» et «Congrès de la téléportation moléculaire».

Enfin, nous arrivâmes au bout du couloir, et là, une dernière porte s'imposa à notre champ de vision, elle aussi en chêne. Sur la plaque, il y avait écrit «Service des Dons Personnels», avec écrit juste en dessous et en minuscule «Bureau de Mr Dewis».

J'examinai attentivement cette porte. Quelque chose clochai, mais je n'arrivai pas à savoir quoi. La porte était certes tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, mais en la regardant, je m'était rendue compte qu'il manquait quelque chose, sauf que je ne savais pas quoi.

C'est quand la secrétaire passa tout simplement à travers la porte que je remarquai enfin … qu'il n'y avait tout simplement pas de poignée.

_- Cela s'appelle un rideau nanotechnologique Il reproduit au touché et à l'œil l'apparence d'une matière voulue, mais il est facile d'y passer à travers. Cela sert dans les grands bureaux où les gens sont «trop pressés» pour ouvrir des portes. Répondit Alice à ma question informulée._

_- Merci, Alice._

_- Pas de quoi. Tu … doit passer au travers._

_- Euh … comment on fait ?_

_- Tu marche droit devant toi, comme si tu marchai dans la rue. Rien de plus simple._

Alors, je m'exécuta.

* * *

**La suite, dans le prochain épisode,**

**Volterra**


	4. Le service des dons personnels

**Chapitre 3**

**Le service des Dons Personnels**

* * *

Je me retrouvai aussitôt dans une pièce carrée, aux proportions harmonieuses, un mur rouge laqué, les trois autres gris clair. Avec au sol, un parquet gris fumée. Au centre trônait un bureau en verre noir. Il y avait un ordinateur dernier cris posé dessus, ainsi que toute sortes d'instruments. Il y avait également un gros fauteuil en cuir noir posté derrière. Et, assis sur le fauteuil, il y avait un vieux chauve grisonnant, avec une grosse moustache et des sourcils broussailleux...

_- Tu devrai te taire Lena. Me dit Alice._

Il était vêtu comme il y a cinquante ans, avec des vêtements vieux et usés. Mais le pire, c'était ses chaussures : d'un style très vieux, les semelles étaient à la limite de se décoller, et les lacés menaçaient de rompre sous la largeur de ses gros pieds. Il avait beau être parfait, comme tout le monde ici, je pense que c'était clairement la personne la plus moche que je venais de rencontrer.

_- Trop tard …_

Pour la première fois, l'homme parut s'éveiller et commença soudain à parler.

- Hum hum. Mademoiselle, je ne crois pas vous avoir informer de mon identité. Je suis Allan Robert Dewis, directeur en chef du service des dons personnels.

- Euh … enchantée … je m'appelle Lena Marion Falshood.

- Je sais. Je ne crois pas non plus vous avoir informé de mon don personnel, mademoiselle Falshood. Et bien, je m'explique tout de suite, j'ai la capacité de lire dans les pensées, mon Nicra étant surdosé en ondes émettrices, il m'est également possible de parler à la personne souhaitée à des distance quasiment illimitées.

- Alors je m'excuse, très cher monsieur.

- Ce n'est rien, il est impossible voir très compliquer de cacher ses pensées, je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur. Tout cela pour dire que nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de _moi_, mais pour parler de _vous_. Avait-il rajouter en accentuant légèrement sur le _moi _et sur le _vous._

- Euh … d'accord.

- Je vous explique rapidement : chaque être humanoïde de ce monde possède une dose plus ou moins importante d'un alliage de Nicra dans son sang. Plus cette dose sera importante, plus son DP sera fort et puissant. À ma connaissance, la plus grande quantité de Nicra retrouvée par litre de sang et de 0,51 mg/l, la moyenne étant de 0,25 mg/l et cette personne était devenue tellement puissante que nous avons été tout simplement contraint de la faire enfermée, car nous l'avions considéré comme dangereux...

- Qui était cette personne ?

- Son nom est Nathaniel Luke Weather. C'était un garçon gentil, c'est bien dommage ce qu'il lui est arriver, je ne le pensais pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit, mais c'est sûrement mieux ainsi.

- Et quel était son don ?

- Il était capable de donner ou de prendre la vie d'une personne rien qu'en la regardant. Terrifiant mais horriblement puissant.

- Je vois.

- Tout ça pour dire qu'avec l'aide de cette machine (il me montra un ordinateur, ainsi qu'une espèce de chaise, comme celles chez les dentistes, reliée à l'étrange machine.) nous allons savoir quelle est votre quantité de Nicra dans le sang ainsi que votre don personnel. Si je ne vous juge pas nuisible, je vous délivrerais un certificat d'autorisation de pratique de votre don, dans la cas contraire, vous pourrez faire un stage de quelques semaine pour apprendre à le contrôler, et, si vraiment vous êtes trop dangereuse, j'appellerai le service contre l'utilisation d'armes humaines, qui enverra quelqu'un qui aura pour but de s'occuper de votre cas . S'expliqua t-il, en une seule traite.

- Allons y. Dis-je d'un air faussement convaincu.

- Bien. Je vais vous demandez de vous asseoir ici, m'intima t-il en me désignant la chaise, et, presque automatiquement, je m'exécuta.

Rapidement, il s'activa à me brancher toute une batterie de fils électriques sur diverses parties de mon corps. Les nombreux va et vient de ses mains glacées était la seule chose qui me rattachait à l'instant présent. En faite, je pensais encore à Nathaniel. Un prénom ancien, rare même. Je songeais également à son histoire, un passé arraché, un futur détruit par la simple force de la nature, par les caprices d'un destin déchu. Je me demandai aussi le nombre d'années pendant lesquelles il avait croupi dans une prison macabre et sombre, dans la mesure où il était un être immortel. Et enfin, je m'interrogeai sur son classement, quel en était le nombre ?

_- Ça, je peux te le dire immédiatement,_ me dit une Alice toujours serviable.

Aussitôt, une liste étrange vint voiler ma vision. En y prêtant plus ample attention, je pus voir diverses noms, et, tout en haut de la liste virtuelle, figurait les noms et prénoms de Nathaniel. Il était donc le premier. Il faisait parti de l'Élite mais ne le savait sûrement même pas. Aussitôt, je me demandai également quelle était mon classement personnel, et presque aussi vite, Alice fit défiler la liste fictive dans ma tête, et elle arriva enfin vers le bas du bas de la liste, avec, écrit à la 999 998 ème place, mon nom. Super, j'étais donc «avant avant dernière». Je me demandai également comment faisaient les deux personnes en dessous de moi pour être aussi peu connues, surtout que moi, j'étais vraiment très peu connue.

C'est là que me revint en mémoire l'histoire du docteur et de ses tests, presque au même moment où celui-ci recommençait à me parler.

- Cet appareil va vous retirer quelques centilitres de sang, je vous rassure, c'est rapide et indolore, m'avertit-il. Et bien sûr, aussitôt, je senti une légère piqûre sur mon avant-bras, c'était à peine perceptible, mais malheureusement, ce ne fut pas cela qui me posa problème. Une odeur de sel et de rouille mélangée vint me tourner le cœur, une odeur aussi atroce qu'insupportable. Je sentit également mes oreilles qui bourdonnaient, et ma tête me tourner, puis les murs commencèrent à trembler, et le sol se rapprocha de moi petit à petit. Enfin, je fermais les yeux et entra en contact avec un sol en ciment des plus froids et des plus désagréables.

Je revint difficilement à moi au moment où deux bras forts et durs me soulevèrent et me ramenèrent sur une surface plus confortable et moins glacée. Enfin, un objet inconnu mais légèrement humide vint tamponner mon visage, finissant de me rendre mes idées.

- Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle ? Vous vous sentez bien ? Sa va ? Me dit Mr Dewis, avec de curieux accents terrifiés dans la voix.

- Je vais bien, je vais bien, mentis-je, alors que les murs se stabilisèrent peu à peu.

- Prévenez moi si jamais ce phénomène se reproduit, c'est étrange cette aversion au sang … Bref, les résultats sont encourageant, et même très satisfaisant. Vous possédez 0,43 mg/l. Cela peut être considéré comme inquiétant, je vous indiquerez votre démarche à suivre si votre DP s'avère être considéré comme dangereux. Je vous demanderez juste de fermer les yeux, et de ne pas les ouvrir tant que je ne vous y aurez pas invité.

Aussitôt, je m'exécuta, pressée de sortir de cette pièce à l'atmosphère étouffante.

Les agissements du docteur durèrent bien cinq minutes, au travers de mes yeux clos, je voyais différentes lumières, des bleus, des rouges, des vertes, et enfin, une qui dura plus longtemps que les autres, violette, et qui clignotai plutôt lentement. Enfin, quand j'allai finir par ouvrir les yeux, pour voir si Mr Dewis ne m'avait pas fausser compagnie, il m'invita à rouvrir les paupières.

- Patientez encore quelques minutes, mademoiselle Falshood, l'analyse des résultats durera quelques secondes.

Je pensai alors que leur système manquait un peu de technique, il m'avait bien fallut une heure pour finir cet entretient. Bien sûr, Mr Dewis du lire mes pensées, car la seconde d'après, il déclara :

- Donc, à en croire les résultats donnés par cet appareil, il semblerai que votre DP soit …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Ou plutôt, on ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase. Il se figea puis tomba à la renverse vers l'avant, puis un bruit sonore se fit retentir , et je fus projeter contre le mur par une violente explosion inattendue, et, ayant subit un choc plutôt violent, je perdis une fois de plus connaissance.

* * *

**Bis Bald (autant charmer les lecteurs étrangers en ajoutant quelques mots de cette si belle langue qu'est l'allemand, non ?)**

**Volty**


	5. Course poursuite

**Chapitre 4**

**Course poursuite**

* * *

- Réveille toi ! Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps ! Ils vont revenir ! Aller debout !! M'interpella une voix musicale et féminine, tandis qu'une main glacée vint me secouer doucement et qu'une autre se posa sur mon front. Je remarquai immédiatement le tendresse et la douceurs de ces gestes.

- Aller ! Je t'ai vue te réveiller ! M'informa-t-elle, avec une voix qui se faisait de plus en plus pressente.

- Qui êtes vous ? , lui demandai-je.

- Enfin ! Tu m'ai fait une peur bleue ! Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. Je m'appelle Joy Lucie Keller, et je viens de te sauver la vie. Me dit-elle.

Je me redressa sur mes deux pieds, en un éclair, puis je lui tendis ma mains, et dit :

- Enchantée, je suis Lena Marion Falshood.

- Oui, bon bref, on fera les présentations plus tard, suis moi, et dépêche toi.

Puis elle disparue à travers un immense trou qu'elle avait fait dans le mur. Lorsque j'arrivais moi aussi devant le trou, je pu voir deux choses : la première, le jour venait de se lever, et illuminai les buildings d'une lumière plutôt magique. La deuxième, Joy était assez loin devant, et prenait de plus en plus d'avance. Alors, sans réfléchir, j'entrepris de me jeter au travers du trou béant, et bien sûr, mon Nicra réagit tout de suite, et je commençai à flotter.

Mes sens me guidant plus que le reste, je m'attaquais à bondir dans les airs, et la poursuite de Joy qui était de plus en plus loin devant. J'avançai en sautillant sur les diverses gratte-ciels qui avaient le malheur de se retrouver sur mon passage, allant tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche, mais bondissant sur les parois des buildings toujours de plus en plus haut et de plus en plus vite.

Quand je fut à une centaine de mètre de l'immeuble du centre des SDP, une déflagration gigantesque vint me souffler sur son passage, suivie rapidement par un panache de feu brûlant et destructeur : l'immeuble venait d'exploser, et je me doutait bien heureusement qu'aucune personne n'avait périe dans l'incident, vu que notre « race » était immortelle. Pourtant, voir un tel spectacle était toujours stupéfiant, et je restait ainsi, perchée sur le toit d'un immeuble, la bouche entrouverte, à contempler la scène.

- Cela nous laissera un peu de répit, mais il faut quand même parvenir en lieu sûr avant midi, viens ! Dépêchons nous ! Ne t'inquiète pas, personne n'a été blessé. M'expliqua-t-elle, toujours avec son ton maternel et aimant.

Puis elle me pris par le bras, et m'entraîna dans une course folle à travers la ville. Sautant sur les immeubles que nous croisions, et rebondissant dessus. Le trajet dura plus d'une heure, si bien qu'au bout d'une moment, je n'eu plus à me concentrer sur l'endroits où je posais les pieds, et je commençai à penser à certaines choses.

Déjà, je demandai mentalement le classement de Joy à Alice. Celle-ci s'activa automatiquement, et à peine une seconde plus tard je l'avais devant les yeux. Et, comme je m'y attendait, Joy faisait partie de l'Élite, 242 ème, pour être plus précise. Bien sûr, plusieurs autres questions suivirent celle-ci : Que faisait une personne comme Joy avec une fille comme moi ? Qu'allions nous faire à présent ? Qui était vraiment Joy ? Et surtout : quel était MON classement actuellement ? Fréquenter une personne comme Joy devait sûrement rapporter beaucoup de places, donc je demandais à Alice de me donner le Classement, et immédiatement je l'eu une fois de plus devant les yeux : en une nuit, j'était passée du million à 979 743 ème. Il restait certes beaucoup de chemin avant d'atteindre un rang correct, mais j'admis moi-même que c'était un assez bon début. Et ensuite, je remarquai les vêtements de Joy.

C'était sans doute la première personne, en dehors du Mr Dewis, que je voyais habillée autrement qu'avec cette combinaison hideuse et grise appelée « vêtement de naissance ».

Déjà, Joy était belle, comme nous tous, le visage parfait, le teint blanc, la peau glacée. Elle avait de beau cheveux châtains clairs, presque blonds, qui lui arrivaient au creux des omoplates, et légèrement ondulés, de grands yeux bleus expressifs, des lèvres pleines et d'un rose raffiné, un petit nez fin. Elle était mince et élancée, à peine plus grande que moi. Elle était habillée d'un tee-shirt manches longues noir et simple, et d'un bermuda gris clair auquel elle avait accroché diverses badges violets et gris plus foncés, d'une ceinture argentée à grosse boucle, et de baskets montantes en toile noires.

C'était une tenue passe-partout, simple, et qui, à mon avis, ne correspondait pas trop à ce qu'elle pouvait facilement s'offrir grâce à son rang d'élite, mais je songeai aussi qu'elle n'allait sûrement pas mettre ses plus beaux vêtements pour aller courir à travers toute la ville en sautant sur les toits des immeubles.

Encore une dizaine de minutes passèrent, et remarquant que nous ne faiblissions toujours pas l'allure, je choisis d'entamer une conversation :

- Nous courons vers un endroit particulier ? Lui demandais-je.

- Nous sommes bientôt arrivées ne t'inquiète pas. Nous nous dirigeons vers le loft de Nate, c'est un endroit sûr où nous pourrons librement parler, ils ne penseront jamais à nous chercher là-bas.

- Qui est Nate ?

- Oh ! Tu as sûrement déjà entendu parler de lui ! Son vrai nom est Nathaniel, mais tout le monde l'appelle Nate, il déteste son prénom en entier.

- Tu le connais ? Mais … il n'est pas en prison ?

- Un peu que je le connais ! Nous avons failli nous marier ensemble ! Et oui, il est détenu par l'Intelligence, depuis qu'une de nos alliés, du nom de Kaya Mary Sloan nous as trahis en dévoilant à l 'Intelligence notre identité et en vendant Nate au autorités.

- Pourquoi ? Et qui c'est « nous » ?

- Car elle n'a pas supporter que Nate la largue, en lui reprochant son égoïsme. Je ne peux pas te dire le reste tout de suite, nous devons attendre d'être arrivées.

- Joy ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi «failli»?

- Hm. Et bien Nate et moi nous connaissons depuis une bonne centaine d'années je dirai …

- Cent ans !

- Tu peux me laisser finir ?

- Oui désolée.

- Bref, au début, lors des années qui ont suivies notre rencontre, nous sortions ensemble moi et Nate, tout allait pour le mieux, je l'aimais, et il m'aimait. Puis un jour, environ une vingtaine d'année après l'avoir rencontré, il m'a demandée en mariage, et bien sûr, j'ai accepté.

« On aurait pu dire que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleure des mondes, sauf qu'un incident s'est passé, ,et qui la fait disparaître de ma vie pendant quinze longues années, et moi, croyant qu'il était tout simplement mort, j'ai appris à faire mon deuil de lui. Puis j'ai rencontré Oliver Dan Kantsay, et je suis en quelques sorte tombée amoureuse de lui, oubliant presque totalement Nate. Le jour où il est revenu, il a appris pour Oliver, et au bord de la déprime totale, il s'est mis avec Kaya, pour … m'oublier. Et ainsi se sont passée une vingtaine d'années supplémentaires.

« Le jour ou Kaya à appris que Nate ne l'aimait tout simplement pas, elle est partie et a appris à l'Intelligence, qui est venu l'arrêter, prétextant qu'il était dangereux à cause de sa trop forte dose de Nicra dans le sang, mais en fait, c'est car elle voulait depuis longtemps nous empêcher de mener à bien les diverses expériences que nous menions. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus avant d'être arrivées, d'ailleurs, nous n'allons pas tardé. Me dit-elle, en me désignant du menton une petite bulle en verre, à l'intérieur même de la cloche en verre.

- Qu'est … ce … que c'est ???

- Un champ protecteur autour du quartier des Élites. Il sert à protéger la population y habitants d'éventuelles attaque, et de le protéger de toute la pollution des quatre autres quartier. Tu verra, c'est le meilleur endroit de la ville. Être connu est vraiment top, par rapport aux autres catégories. D'ailleurs, il va falloir qu'on s'occupe rapidement de ton classement,tu ne peux rester dans ton taudis d'appartement une minute de plus. De toute façon, tu verra, plus je te ferrai connaître d'Élites, et plus ton classement grimpera en flèche, d'ici une semaine, tu fera certainement déjà partie des nôtres.

Puis là, nous arrivâmes devant la bulle de verre, et Joy me pris tout simplement par la main, et parla, oui parla, à la cloche :

- Ici Joy Lucie Keller et Lena Marion Falshood, rang 242 Élite et 979 584 Nouvelle Née. Autorise Lena Marion Falshood à s'introduire dans le quartier des Élites pour une durée inconnue.

Et, étrangement, une espèce de petite tête en hologramme apparue et dit, avant de disparaître dans les airs :

- Bonjour Joy, Bonjour Lena. Bienvenues à la maison.

Et là, mon amie entra, précédée de peu par moi-même.

* * *

**La suite, dans le prochain épisode (gniark gniark gniark *rire sadique*)**

**Volterra**

**PS : Je dédie ce chapitre à ma très chère amie Irianess, pour tout simplement lui remercier d'exister, et pour lui dire aussi combien je suis fière d'avoir une amie comme elle qui ne se lasse pas de ma folie quotidienne (comme quand je la fait venir dix minutes en avance à se geler dans le froid pour vouloir lui faire une surprise, alors que celle ci loupe complètement) et pour également être ma "plus grande lectrice" comme elle se nomme elle même. Bref, Irianess je t'adore 3 **


	6. Note de l'auteur

**Cher lecteurs(trices),**

**J'ai récemment crée un blog pour ma fic, à présent, je posterai mes articles directement dessus, et si vous souhaitez lire la suite, prière d'aller sur : fi-fics . skyblog (sans les espaces et en rajoutant www. au début et .com à la fin) **

**A bientôt, Volterra **


	7. Un monde à l'intérieur du monde

****

Chapitre 5

**Un monde à l'intérieur du monde**

* * *

Imaginez une route, et une seule, traversant de part et d'autre une bulle en verre, qui, bien-sûr, aurait pu se révéler oppressante, mais qui, en faite se révélait, et par on ne sait quelle miracle, plutôt sécurisante. Cette bulle récréait parfois, au plus grand bonheur de certains, une brise légère et fraiche, pareille à l'alizé printanier d'un début de Juin.

Ensuite, imaginez, parfaitement au centre de cette bulle, dix immeubles, d'une paroi de verre pour le moins ravissante et lumineuse, tous exactement identiques, d'une hauteur raisonnable, c'est à dire une centaine d'étage chacun. Ils étaient posé en cercle, et la route traversait ce cercle, la bulle en verre commençait pile là où se finissait le cercle formé par les immeubles. Au centre des édifices, se trouvait un parc, un immense parc, ou cohabitait différentes espèces de plantes et de fleurs, toutes plus majestueuses et aromatiques les unes que les autres.

Enfin, imaginez des habitants, affreusement beaux, même terriblement beaux. Pourtant, ceux-ci n'étaient pas comme les autres, qui se ressemblait tous, non, ceux-ci étaient tous différents, certains étaient plus grands que d'autre, quelque uns avait mêmes des lunettes ou de la barbe. Mais bien-sur, il gardaient bien précieusement le visage parfait et le regard profond.

Si vous arrivez bien à tout vous imaginez, alors, vous aurez une version approximative du spectacle qui s'offrait actuellement devant mes yeux.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de trainer, viens, dépêche toi, ce n'est plus très loin, rabâcha Joy.

Nous étions actuellement sur un agréable sentier, plat et balisé, traversant sur toute sa longueur, le parc dont je vous parlais tout à l'heure. Droit devant nous, se dressait une des dix immeubles, et d'ici trois minutes, nous serions devant son entrée.

- C'est ici qu'habite Nate. Depuis son appart, on a une vue magnifique sur tout ce que existe dans cette ville, sur un panorama éblouissant, que tu pourrait contempler pendant des décennies sans t'en lasser.

- Nous allons devoir monter TOUT EN HAUT ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une technique plutôt rigolote pour éviter d'emprunter les escaliers.

Nous étions finalement arrivées au pied du building, quand elle me pris brusquement par la main, et sauta vers le haut.

Alors qu'elle commençait à s'élever de plus en plus rapidement, arrivant bientôt à une trentaine de mètre de hauteur, je remarquai enfin que Joy était debout sur une sorte de planche en métal, et que celle-ci montait dans les airs, supportant nos deux poids.

- On appelle ça une planche de l'air, mais on le raccourci en disant tout simplement PDA. Une PDA est entièrement faite de Nicra, et elle va bien plus vite que lors d'une balade «saute mouton sur les immeubles», je t'apprendrai à en faire si tu veux un jour, mais pour l'instant, l'objectif c'est d'arriver saines et sauves dans l'appart de Nate.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes sur une immense terrasse offrant un panorama unique sur toute la ville, à une dizaine de kilomètre à la ronde, je compris Joy quand elle disait qu'on pouvait le contempler pendant des heures sans se lasser. Je me retourna alors vivement pour voir la terrasse, mais remarquait désagréablement que j'y était seule et que Joy était déjà rentrée à l'intérieur. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas de porte. Alors, les mains en avant, je passa à travers l'immense baie vitrée, pour arriver dans un immense loft, d'environ 150 m², où la quête d'espace devenait tellement importante que seule la chambre et la salle de bain étaient cloisonnées. L'appartement était construit sur plusieurs demi-niveau, le salon était ainsi surbaissé par rapport au reste, et l'on accédait à la chambre et à la salle de bain en montant un demi niveau supplémentaire. La dominante était de gris et de noir, l'ensemble d'une facture très design et moderne. Les murs étaient tous gris, sauf les murs de la cuisine, qui étaient noirs, au but de faire ressortir l'inox des meubles. Le sol était en béton ciré, les canapés en cuir noir surement très cher, cerclant un poêle qui diffusait une légère chaleur qui devenait appréciée dans ce décor.

Joy était affalée sur l'un des canapés, et m'invitait à présent à l'y rejoindre. Je m'exécuta, et remarquant sa singulière décontraction, je m'installa pourtant timidement, en choisissant de rester bras et jambes croisées.

- C'est beau, n'est ce pas ? Je doit accorder que Nate a très bon goût. Mais venons en aux faits. Je vais parler et tu va m'écouter sans rien dire, OK ? Je sais que cela va être difficile à croire, mais tu va me croire sans te poser de questions, car nous n'avons visiblement pas le temps de te convaincre.

- OK.

- Donc, commençons par le commencement. Au départ, nous étions neuf : Moi, Joy Lucie Keller, Oliver Dan Kantsay, Kaya Mary Sloan, Dass Adrien Quarta, Velly Ann Dekker, Emmett David Pliffer, Erika Francie Richardson, Wesley Melvin Foss et Nate Luke Weather Nous sommes respectivement 242, 475, 310, 748, 117, 118, 9, 588 et 1 dans le classement, mais avant l'arrestation de Nate, nous étions 3, 4, 5, 6, 9, 8, 2, 7 et 1 ers du classement. Sauf que sans Nate, nous ne nous voyons plus beaucoup, sauf ceux qui vivent en couple, c'est à dire, Moi et Oliver, Kaya et Dass, Velly et Emmett et Erika et Wesley. Bref, nous sommes les plus vieux habitants de cette ville, notre naissance remonte à environ une centaine d'années.

"Depuis une cinquantaines d'années, nous avons découverts que nous venions tous, tout les habitants de cette ville, d'une planète que s'appelle la Terre, et que nos esprits ont été transférés dans un immense ordinateur par l'Intelligence, et que celle-ci nous emprisonne ici pendant que nos corps ont étés détruit pour empêcher de revenir sur Terre. Notre mémoire humaine aurait été effacée, sauf que certains d'entre nous ont des bribes de leurs souvenirs sur Terre. Ainsi, il semblerai que j'ai passée toute ma vie d'humaine dans un hôpital psychiatrique, car j'avais eu des visions, et qu'à mon époque on m'avait considérée comme folle. Nous formions tous un espèce de clan, car nous étions les seuls à se souvenir de notre passé. Nous menions des expérience pour nous permettre de projeter notre esprit sur Terre, afin d'enquêter sur les manigances de l'Intelligence. Et plus on essayait, plus l'on arrivait a y rester longtemps, ainsi, Erika a un jour réussi à rester sur Terre pendant une heure et demie. À chaque nouvelle tentative, la personne qui allait sur Terre se réveillait dans un endroit différent, et c'est là que nous avions découvert qu'elle se réveillait sur le lieu de sa mort. Le problème, c'est que nous n'avions jamais réussi à projeter quelqu'un définitivement.

" Nous avons tous les neufs des dons meurtriers, et un taux de Nicra très supérieur à la limite autorisée, pourtant L'Intelligence a fermé les yeux sur notre taux de Nicra, mais pas sur celui de Nate, mais nous savons aujourd'hui que c'est car Nate, le plus vieux de toute la ville, aurait été mal dosé, et que sont pouvoir serait trop fort. Il est retenu dans une prison dans le quartier de l'Intelligence, emprisonner dans son propre esprit, et il est impossible de le délivrer, car il est surtout impossible de le réveiller. Sans Nate, notre groupe s'est séparé, et nous menons tous notre vie chacun de notre côté. C'est là que tu entre en scène.

- Moi ?

- Oui, toi. Si j'ai intervenu aujourd'hui chez Mr Dewis, c'est car je savais que l'on allait aussitôt t'arrêter une fois ton don et ton taux de Nicra découvert. Vois tu, j'ai des visions, je vois le passé et le futur, c'est comme cela que je t'ai vue. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais tu dispose d'un taux de Nicra de 0,53 mg/l, encore plus que Nate. Je ne connais pas ton don, car il n'a pas encore été débrider, mais rassure toi, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut ici pour le faire. Nous pensons que tu est la dernière personne téléchargée ici. Nous attendions ton arrivée depuis quelques mois, et dés que j'ai su que tu avait été recrée, je me suis dépêcher de venir à ta rencontre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. L'Intelligence doit s'être déjà rendue compte de l'erreur que tu représente, et va surement chercher à te faire emprisonner. Tant que tu ne sera pas habitante permanente du quartier des Élites, tu ne sera pas en sécurité, et nous ne pourrons pas t'aider. Tu as des questions ?

- Plusieurs. Pour commencer : quels sont vos dons ?

- J'ai des visions, Oliver peut contrôler les émotions des gens, c'est à dire qu'il peut te rendre joyeuse, en colère ou autre selon ses envies, Kaya arrive à projeter un sentiment de douleur chez quelqu'un, ce qui fait qu'il s'écroulera en hurlant de douleur au sol, sans que personne ne l'est touché, bref, elle peut torturer les gens à volonté, un pouvoir cruel mais efficace, Dass à le pouvoir de changer d'apparence à volonté, c'est à dire qu'il peut prednre ton apparence et faire croire au autres qu'il est toi, Velly peut figer le temps et les molécules ou les accélérer, en particulier sur un objet ou une personne, si elle accélère les molécules d'une personne, celle-ci explosera, mais se réveillera tout de suite après dans le lieu de son premier réveil, Emmett arrive à rentrer dans l'esprit d'une personne pour lui parler ou savoir à quoi elle pense, ainsi que tout ce qui a jamais meubler l'esprit de celle-ci, Erika sait se rendre invisible, Wesley peut prendre possession d'une personne et fait faire à celle-ci tout ce qu'il souhaite, Nate, lui, arrive à tuer ou à ressusciter les esprits. C'est la seule chose que je connaisse qui puisse tuer ici, car les gens sont immortel. En faite il ne tue pas vraiment, il détruit tout simplement l'esprit de la personne visée.

- Ensuite, que doit-je faire à présent ?

- Tout de suite ? On se prépare pour la fête que nous avons organisé en ton honneur.

* * *

**Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, je continue de poster sur Fanfiction, mais personnelement, je préfère le blog, car dessus j'y est mis de images, et que c'est plus facile à lire. Faites comme vous voulez, je rapelle que l'adresse est : fi-fics . skyblog (www. au début et .com à la fin, et sans les espaces)**

**Volty**


	8. Préparation

**Chapitre 6: **

**Préparation**

* * *

- _Tu est splen-dide !! _Conclut Joy, après m'avoir habillée, coiffée et maquillée pendant des heures et des heures.

Elle m'emmena enfin devant le miroir de la salle de bain, et je pu enfin étudier le résultat final.

Joy m'avait fait enfilé une robe bustier bordeau, ceinturée avec un nœud lui en mousseline de la même couleur que la robe et qui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux, et dont le bas, constituer de plusieurs couches de mousseline, flottait et virevoltait au grès de mes mouvements. Elle avait relever mes cheveux en un gracieux chignon qui tenait grâce à des petites pinces en forme de roses rouges, et avait fait une rangée de trois d'entres elles sur le côté.

Pour le maquillage, elle avait opter pour un discret, avec un far à paupière gris et un rouge à lèvre rouge. J'affichai des chaussures classiques, bordeaux, avec un talon aiguille et qui tenaient grâce à trois lanière, deux sur le pieds, et une au niveau de la cheville.

_- Mmh .. Ouai, c'est pas mal, lui assurais je, pour ne pas qu'elle commence à prendre la grosse tête. _

_- C'est pas tout, mais maintenant, moi aussi je doit me préparer. _

À peine une demie heure après, elle apparu devant moi avec un petit sourire et me demanda comment je la trouvais.

Elle portait une robe grise à peine plus longue que la mienne, en soie, avec de petites bretelles, et un grand décolleté dans le dos, tandis que le bas restait flottant, mais pas aussi aérien que le mien. Elle s'était boucler les cheveux et les avait laisser détachés, et portait des gants en soie gris. Comme chaussures elle portait des escarpins d'un gris légèrement plus soutenu que sa robe, de la même couleur que ses gants.

- _Superbe_, la rassurais-je alors. _À quelle heure commence la fête ?_

_- Oh, elle a déjà commencée, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour l'entrée que je compte te faire faire, nous sommes pile dans les temps, il faut impérativement que tu arrive au moment où tout le monde sera là, pas avant ! Et puis tu sais, ce n'est pas une vulgaire «fête», c'est la promesse de ton ascension parmi nous ! Il y a aurait là bas les deux cents plus grandes personnalités de cette ville, si tu fait en sorte qu'ils t'apprécient, tu pourra être une Élite d'ici demain ! Et pour finir, je vais te faire rencontrer «les autres» donc tâche de te tenir._

_- Il y aura même Kaya ? _

_- Bien sûr ! Ne pas inviter Kaya signifierai signer le pacte pour ne jamais dépasser le rang de Inconnue ! _

_- Et comment nous y rendrons nous ? _

_- Tu verra, d'abord, on attend nos cavaliers._

_- Nos cavaliers ?_

_- Pour moi, la question ne se posait pas bien sûr, mais pour toi, j'ai chercher quelque un d'aussi bien beau que célèbre et aimé. Et j'ai trouver le cavalier idéal : Alexander Jason Wright, autrement classé 5 ème. _

_- Et cet Alexander à accepter d'aller à un bal accompagner d'une Nouvelle Née qui existe depuis environ six heures ?_

_- Bien entendu ! J'ai des relations ! Et puis, il avait une sorte de dette envers moi._

_- C'est-à-dire ?_

__ Oh, c'est simple, il a voulu il y a de ça cinq ans, retourner sur Terre afin de dire adieu à un singe en peluche qu'il se rappelai avoir eu durant son enfance._

_- Super !_

_- Ils ne vont plus tarder de toute façon._

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, une espèce de Porsche volante et sans roues vint se poster devant la terrasse, et deux jeunes hommes en descendirent. L'un deux vint se poster devant moi, tandis que l'autre laissait se jeter Joy dans ses bras, en l'embrassant amoureusement.

Il n'y avait rien à dire, Alexander était beau, habillé d'un complet noir, et les cheveux ébouriffés à la façon d'un mannequin pour pub de gel coiffant. Il me tendis la main et se présenta en me gratifiant d'un sourire ravageur.

Pourtant, je notai de façon évidente qu'il n'était malheureusement pas du tout de mon genre. Ensuite, se fut Oliver qui vint se présenter à moi, en me faisant la bise comme si nous étions de bon vieux amis. Lui aussi était très beau, blond et bien bâtit, mais encore une fois, il n'y avait ce «je ne sais pas trop quoi» qui manquait pour que j'en puisse tomber amoureuse. Une vague d'excitation vint me surprendre mais après réflexion, je devinai que ce ne fut qu'Oliver qui usait de ses pouvoirs.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je me retrouvai dans les airs, à bord de la Porsche noire, assise sur la banquette arrière avec Joy.

_- Tu verra, notre vie est certainement la plus cool dont on puisse rêver. Par contre, je pense ne pas t'en avoir encore parler, mais ici, nos Notices ne fonctionnent pas, donc ne t'étonne pas si tu ne parvient pas à contacter la tienne._

Avec tout ça, j'avais oublier Alice. Non qu'elle soit d'une importance capitale dans ma vie, mais il faut avouer que celle-ci m'a quand même bien aider. Je ne sus pourquoi, mais un peu après je demandai :

_- Alex, si tu veux bien que je te nomme ainsi, quel est ton DP ?_

_- Alex me convient parfaitement, e pour répondre à ta question, j'ai le pouvoir de charmer les gens que je veux, ainsi, si j'enclenche mon pouvoir maintenant, tu peux être sur de te retrouver dans mon lit ce soir, poupée._

_- Garde tes mains dans tes poche, Alex, Lena est trop bien pour toi ! _Dit Joy, visiblement énervée.

Oliver partit dans un fou rire, et je du admettre que la tête qu'avait fait Alexander à ce moment là était plutôt hilarante.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes dans un immeuble semblables aux autres, toujours dans le quartier des Élites, mais cette fois-ci beaucoup moins prestigieux. Nous laissâmes notre véhicule en bas, et nous prirent des PDA pour parvenir au lieu de la fête. Il n'y avait pas de terrasse ici, et nous pénétrâmes donc directement à l'intérieur.

_- Où sommes nous ? Demandai-je alors tout bas à Joy._

_- Nulle part, où pour être plus précise, partout. Cet endroit est un bug dans l'Intelligence, tu va comprendre bientôt._

Là, elle pris une verre à champagne, et la lança. Celui-ci, au lieu de retomber et de se casser, vint voler dans les airs, comme si il n'y avait plus aucune gravitée. Juste après, elle fit apparaître comme par magie un deuxième verre à champagne, et le mangea.

_- Ici, il n'y a aucune limite, c'est le meilleure endroit pour faire des fêtes. Il n'y a pas de murs, l'endroit est infini ! Cette pièce est un bug dans l'ordinateur de l'Intelligence, comme un espèce de Virus. Toi et Nate par exemple, vous êtes aussi tout les deux des bugs de l'Intelligence, lui étant le premier, toi étant la dernière, on pourrai penser que ce n'est pas une coïncidence, non ? Bref, viens suis moi, je te présente aux autres._

* * *

**Et voilà, nouveau chapitre poster ! Je vous rapelle qu'un blog existe pour cette fic : w w w . f i - f i c s . s k y b l o g . c o m (sans les espaces) si vous ne le trouvez pas, je l'est aussi mis en lien sur ma présentation.**

**A bientôt**

**Volterra**


	9. Et c'est ainsi que commença l'histoire

**Chapitre 7**

**Et c'est ainsi que commença l'histoire**

* * *

Après avoir passer plus d'une heure à tourner en rond et à faire les présentations avec une bonne centaines de personnes, Joy m'autorisa enfin à faire une pause. Je pris donc au bar un verre d'une boisson qui m'était totalement inconnue. Je commençai par y tremper le bout des lèvres, puis, remarquant que j'appréciais son goût acidulé, je fini mon verre cul sec.

Ce qui me fit remarquer que la musique venait de changer, passant d'un rock endiablé à quelque chose de plus calme, de plus … romantique : des SLOWS !

Je m'affalais donc sur le canapé le plus proche. Alexander, qui avait enfin compris que je ne céderais pas à ses avance, finit par me déserter afin d'aller draguer une petite blonde qui dansais avec lui de façon quelque peu ostentatoire, le pauvre, il était clair qu'elle l'allumait, et qu'il s'était pris pleinement au piège. Joy quand à elle, était trop occuper avec Oliver, donc je me retrouvais désespérément seule.

Cette soirée devenait des plus rasoirs et des plus désagréables, c'est ainsi que je me surpris à avoir hâte qu'elle se finisse, et cette envie s'intensifia au moment où Velly et Erika vinrent s'asseoir à mes côtés en riant comme deux éperdue. Quand elle parurent enfin se rendre compte de ma présence, elle se turent immédiatement. Pourtant, quand Velly se mit à imiter le poisson rouge, elle repartirent de plus belles. Elles étaient visiblement saoules, ce qui me fit penser qu'un petit tour sur la terrasse afin de prendre l'air serait le bien venu.

Parvenue à mon but, je me mis à faire le point mentalement de la soirée que je venais de passer.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je commençai par penser à Kaya.

À première vue, celle-ci passait pour un ange, avec ses yeux bleus et ses belles boucles blondes, sa petite robe blanche à froufrous et ses ballerines avec des nœuds sur les côtés. Et il était certain qu'elle devait travailler ardemment sur ce côté.

Mais après plusieurs minutes de discussion, il était clair que Kaya était une véritable garce. À la minute où elle m'avait vue, elle n'avait cesser de me critiquer, et voyant qu'elle ne parvenait à me vexer, elle avait finalement laisser tomber et était aller se chercher quelque chose à boire. Quand elle était hors de vue, Joy avait déclaré ironiquement :

- _Voila, ça, c'était Kaya. _

Après avait suivi Velly et Emmett. Velly était brune, avec des cheveux très courts et des yeux noisettes. À peine plus petite que moi, un visage en forme de cœur et une peau bronzée et couleur caramel. Elle était très maternelle et aimante, et je me surpris aussitôt à penser que je l'aimais bien.

Emmett était certainement la personne la plus agréable, avec Velly, que je rencontra de la soirée. Son regard inspirai confiance et intelligence. Il était calme et posé, mais lui aussi terriblement beau. Blond aux yeux bleus vert, mais encore une fois, je me dit qu'un je ne sais pas trop quoi chez lui empêchait que j'en tombe amoureuse.

Après, nous sommes allés à la rencontre de Dass, qui c'était encore fâcher avec Kaya, et qui buvait verre sur verre dans son coin. Nous ne nous attardâmes pas à ses côtés, je pu seulement noter qu'il était frêle, et à l'inverse de Kaya, était très timide et réservé. Il devait clairement être une lavette.

Mais quand nous furent de nouveau à la recherche d'une autre personne, Joy me confia :

- Ne te fait pas d'idées reçues sur Dass. Il change d'apparence à volonté, et je te jure que je l'ai connu de meilleure allure.

Puis nous parlèrent longtemps avec Erika. Celle-ci était la perfection incarnée, des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus verts, un corps encore plus parfait que le corps déjà parfait des habitants de cette ville. Elle était superbe dans sa robe noire en satin, plus, sublime, et je dirai même magnifique. Je notai cependant qu'elle devait être de ces personne qui, même habillés d'un sac à patate restait belles.

Plus tard, ma partenaire me confia :

_- Erika est célèbre grâce à sa beauté, et je peux te certifier quelle en joue parfaitement._

Wesley était clairement un farceur. Il multipliait les blagues, et celles-ci n'était malheureusement pas toujours marrantes. Mais il était gentil quand même, et je me dit aussi que je l'aimais bien. Il était très costaud, avec des cheveux noirs coupés très très courts, des yeux marrons presque noirs et de petites fossettes qui lui donnait un visage enfantin et rieur.

Nous avions rencontrés d'autres bien sûr, mais je choisis de m'arrêter là à mes divagations et d'aller chercher Joy.

La tache s'avéra plus ardue que prévue, je tournai et retournai en rond, mais ne la trouvais pas. Et puis, plus je la cherchais, moins j'avais l'impression de me rapprocher du but.

À chaque fois que je me retournais, je voyais les yeux inquisiteurs des autres invités vriller dans mon dos. Il chuchotait tous «c'est elle» ou bien «ne la regardez pas elle va savoir que l'on parle d'elle» ou encore prenaient un air révulsé quand je passais trop près d'eux.

La tête commença à me tourner, une montée d'adrénaline me pris, il était clair que je commençai à paniquer. Je ne su pourquoi, mais j'avais tout à coup une sensation très forte de danger imminent, de catastrophe inéluctable. J'avais un sentiment de solitude extrême, d'impuissance des plus totales, et j'était certaine qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'éviter ce danger.

L'impression d'un poids sur la poitrine et la difficulté à respirer vint s'ajouter à ce sentiment.

Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite, mes mains commencèrent à trembler, je perdais de la force dans mes membres, marcher me devenais difficile. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, je me mis à genoux au sol, me pris la tête dans les mains, secouée par de violents sanglots, par une torpeur nouvelle, par une sensation de mort malsaine. J'était entourée de gens, mais je me sentait désespérément seule, je ne voyais plus rien, je n'entendais plus rien, je ne comprenais plus rien, je ne voulais plus rien.

Je mis ma tête contre le ciment froid du sol, les larmes brouillaient entièrement ma vue, mes cheveux balayaient mon visage ainsi que le sol. Ce ne fut que quand la musique s'arrêta que je m'entendis hurler. Un hurlement tranchant qui reflétait une profonde douleur, voire une maladie psychique. J'avais chaud. Un feu me brûlais à l'intérieur, je ne souhaitais plus qu'une seule chose, que cela s'arrête, que je reprenne mes esprit, que je reprenne le contrôle de mon corps. Tout avait l'air de bouger sans cesse, je me concentrais sur un point précis mais ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de bouger.

Après la brusque bouffée de chaleur, une sensations de froid extrême naquis en moins, je me surpris à trembler violement. Comme si mon cœur frigorifier venait de s'arrêter de battre, le sang paraissait se geler dans mes veines.

Je quittait le sol, pour aller venir voler dans les airs. Non je vous jure, je venais vraiment de quitter le sol froid, je venais de deviner que quelque un venait de me prendre dans ses bras, et qu'a présent j'était bercée par le rythme de sa marche, toujours sous l'emprise de cette espèce de sensation qui venait de pénétrer en moi, toujours aussi perdue, c'est à cause de cela que je ne savais toujours pas qui venait de me … sauver ?

Finalement, je ne pu lutter davantage, et je sombrais définitivement sous la noirceur de ma folie.

* * *

**Hihi voila, la suiitte ... prochainement**

**Volterra ( qui aime passionément sa cousine qui lui permet de vivre )**


	10. Emprisonnée

**Chapitre 8**

**Emprisonnée**

* * *

Plus j'y réfléchissais, et plus je me disais qu'il ne pouvais y avoir que deux hypothèses. La première, j'étais morte. Soit depuis le début, soit pendant la fête, mais j'étais morte. Un ouragan, une crise cardiaque, une balle en pleine tête, noyade, vous savez, ce nos jours, la vie ne tient vraiment qu'à un fil et est sacrément influencée par la chance …Soit, deuxième hypothèse, tout ça s'était vraiment passer et j'étais sinon morte, dans un espèce de coma, car quoi que je tente ou que je fasse, je ne parvenais à bouger d'un seul centimètre. Comme murée dans mon esprit. Je ne réussissais pas non plus à entrouvrir les paupière. Peut être étais-je devenue aveugle, sourde et tétraplégique, que sais-je moi. Peut-être avais-je eu un accident avec cet espèce d'engin volant ? C'est là que je me demandai ce qu'il était advenu des autres. Après mûre réflexion, je me souvint vaguement d'une soirée, et je me dit que c'est là que j'avais du sombrer, si, bien sur, l'on prenait en compte la deuxième solution.

Je ressentait une vague sensation de fraicheur sur mes avant bras, j'espèrerai alors que quelqu'un avait pris la peine de me couvrir... En faite, après plusieurs minutes de communion avec mes sens, je réalisais que ce n'était pas que sur mes avants bras que je ressentait du froid, c'était sur mon corps entier ! Comme si j'étais entourée de courant d'airs froids, mais dans ce cas là, qui ne cessaient de souffler.

C'est enfin que je constata, et a mon plus grand bonheur, que je commençai peu à peu à me réveiller, du moins corporellement. Bon, je dû admettre que cela se faisait plutôt lentement, «pas à pas» dira t-on. Au bout d'environ une journée, je réussis cependant à ouvrir et à fermer mes doigts. Comme si j'avais été atteinte d'une espèce de maladie cérébrale qui devait faire en sorte qui je dusse réapprendre à vivre. Cette idée me glaça le dos. Réapprendre en si peu de temps, une vie entière ? Réapprendre aussi bien à manger qu'à marcher ou à nager. J'espère que dans environ une semaine ou deux je pourrais définitivement sortir de ma léthargie, car ce statut de «morte provisoire» commençait à m'énerver.

Le temps passai sans que je ne parvienne à me réveiller complètement, un jour je réussis cependant à me concentrer suffisamment pour entendre les bruits qu'il y avait autour de moi. J'entendais des «ploc ploc», exactement comme le bruit de la pluie, ou celui d'un robinet qui fuit. J'entendais également, mais celui-ci moins fréquemment et surtout moins régulièrement, un bruit de cloche, que l'on sonnait énergiquement, comme pour signaler quelque chose, ou avertir d'une horaire quelconque. Après encore deux ou trois sonneries de cloche, je réussi à compter qu'elles venaient toutes les deux heures pendant quatorze heures, puis qu'elles ne sonnaient plus pendant dix heures, puis reprenaient le cycle de toutes les deux heures pendant quatorze heure. Peut-être une pause nocturne ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Il s'était déroulé environ une semaine maintenant, et je sentait que d'ici quelques heures, je reprendrais pleinement possession de mon corps et que je pourrais enfin agir à ma guise, cette espèce de paralysie qui m'avait prise commençait enfin a disparaître. Ce fut quand j'entendis distinctement le bruit d'une voix à mes côtés que je me réveilla en sursaut.

-Et bin dit donc, il t'ont bourrée, toi. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un réagir aussi mal a leurs saloperies.

- Pardon ? Et puis, où sommes nous ? Qui est tu ?

La voix, musical et douce, venait du fond de la pièce. Cette partie ci de la cellule était plongée dans la pénombre, si bien que je ne distinguait que la silhouette de l'individu, une silhouette masculine, s'entend. Quel dommage que je ne puisse le voir, car sa voix semblait m'appeler, tel le chant d'une sirène, j'aurais donner ma vie entière pour satisfaire cette voix. Il avait des accents de frustration, mais également de moquerie dans son ton, mais également de l'ennui, beaucoup d'ennui.

- Tu ne sais vraiment rien ? Dit il avait un air plutôt contrit.

- Hum... si, je sais certaines choses, mais pas ce que je fais ici, ni où nous sommes. Ni qui tu est. M'excusais-je.

- Bon pour faire rapide, nous sommes au Centre de rétention criminel Victor Boucher. Tu est dans le quartier Criminels Potentiellement Dangereux, couloir F, cellule 023. En gros, on est ici car l'Intelligence à peur de ce que nous sommes, et surtout ce que nous sommes capables de faire. Ce qui m'amène à penser : qui tu est, toi ?

- Lena Marion Falshood. Rang 329 601 Moyenne (et oui, il avait sacrement augmenté ces derniers temps.)

L'étranger se leva , et c'est ainsi que je pu enfin voir son visage. Un visage qu'on n'oublie pas, pensais je aussitôt.

Mille fois plus beau qu'Erika, il était certainement la personne la plus belle que je n'avais jamais vu. Il avait d'étranges cheveux noirs, ébouriffés d'une façon décontractée qui ne me lassait pas indifférente. Les yeux gris, aussi profonds que je me surpris m'y plonger pleinement. Il avait une tenue noire, avec une tee-shirt en col V qui moulait parfaitement ses muscles fins mais présents. Je remarquai que j'avais la même tenue. Il était plus grand que mon mètre soixante quinze, et devait surement faire entre cinq et dix centimètre de plus que moi. Il avait une bouche pleine, surplombée par un nez droit et aquilin. La beauté de ses traits me frappèrent dans un environnement aussi sinistre.

Il semblait lui aussi pleinement me détailler.

- Nate. Répondit il, simplement.

* * *

**Hey ! Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre !!! Je suis déçu, les reviews ne sont pas au rendez vous. Dites moi si je doit arréter ma fic, j'aimerais savoir. **

**A +**

**Volterra (qui aime toujours autant sa May :)**


	11. Rencontre et discussions

**Chapitre 9**

**Rencontre et discussions**

* * *

Alors c'était lui. Nathaniel Luke Weather, la légende vivante. La personne la plus célèbre de cette ville, aussi bien à cause de sa beauté que de ses légendaires capacités, aussi bien effrayantes que puissantes. Je n'aurai jamais cru avoir un jour la chance de voir cet être aussi mythique devant moi, et j'en béait d'ahurissement, et étrangement, il faisait pareil. Peut être était-ce du au fait que j'avais dormi devant lui pendant presque une semaine, ou à cause du fait que j'étais surement le première personne qu'il pu voir depuis très longtemps, mais il me détaillai étrangement, pas de façon malpolie ou gênante, plutôt de contentement, comme s'il était content d'avoir enfin quelqu'un à qui parler. Gênée, je lâcha :

_- Enchantée, Nate. Sans vouloir passer pour une crétine, que fais-je ici ?_

_- Je n'en est pas la moindre idée, et je devrais te poser la même question,_ éluda t-il. _Je peux … te poser une question ?_

_- Hum … ça dépend … de la question._

Il partit d'un rire enfantin, mais celui-ci ne contamina pas ses yeux, qui restèrent tristes et ennuyés. Puis après quelques seconde de réflexions, il déclara, en me couvant de ses beaux yeux si plaisant à regarder :

_- Je ne veux pas paraître malpoli, je suis juste curieux, mais quel est ton DP, et quel est ton Nicra ?_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, ta question ne me gène pas du tout, même si je ne suis malheureusement pas en mesure de te fournir beaucoup d'informations à ce sujet …_

_- C'est à dire ?_ Répondit t-il aussitôt, avec un air confondu.

-_ Et bien … Vois-tu,_ dit-je en cherchant au fur et à mesure comment j'allais tourner ma phrase._ Je ne suis née que depuis un jour, sans compter la petite semaine que j'ai passée sonnée dans cette cellule, donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire débrider mon pouvoir. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je possède environ 0,53 g/l._

_- Et c'est au SDP que tu t'est fait arrêtée car ils t'ont jugée trop dangereuse ? Je vois …_

_- Non, tu n'y est pas du tout. Joy Lucie Keller m'a sauvée de «l'arrestation» en faisant exploser le centre avant que nous nous enfuyions, pour crée une diversion. Puis elle m'a emmenée … chez toi … Je ne le regardait pas, craignant sa réaction._

Il m'écoutait toujours, avec un soupçon de curiosité intense dans les yeux, comme si ma petite vie avait une importance capitale à ses yeux, ce qui m'encouragea à poursuivre :

_- Voilà, c'est à peut près tout._

_- Je doit admettre que cela ressemble bien à Joy. Bref. Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souvienne, Lena ?_

_- Une fête, ça n'a pas d'importance, car je suis surtout restée sur la terrasse._

_- Une fête … Ne me dit pas que cette fête se déroulai là où je pense ! MAIS ILS SONT INCONSCIENT MA PAROLE !!!!_ S'énerva t-il.

_- Pardon ?_

_- Lena, est ce que cette fête s'est déroulée dans un endroit appeler «le Bug» ?_

_- Oui, je crois_.

_- Alors ils sont bien inconscients ! Ils savent bien que si eux peuvent exploiter cette faille, l'Intelligence peut le faire aussi ! Quand cette dernière a su que tu te trouvait dans son REPAIRE, il a été tellement simple pour elle de tout simplement te transférer ici ! Et sans ton don, nous sommes fichu !_

-_ Joy m'a parler d'un truc pour débrider les DP,_ me rappelai-je.

-_ Elle n'y pensait quand même pas !_ Cria t-il une fois encore.

_- Penser à quoi ?_

_- Il existe bien une façon de débrider un DP, mais … c'est complètement imprudent de procéder de cette façon ! Et cela demande aussi beaucoup de maitrise de soi, et aussi énormément de … courage._

_- Je suis prête à le faire mais … je n'en voit pas l'utilité …_

_- Réfléchi un peu, ton pouvoir, quel qu'il soit, pourrais faire la différence en essayant de nous échapper d'ici._

_- Partir ?_

Son visage, plein d'excitation auparavant; n'éteignit à la seconde ou il m'entendit prononcer cette phrase.

_- Tu ne veux pas... partir ?_

_- Si si_, le rassurais je, même si au fond, l'état de «captive» ne me répugnait pas tant que ça, et que, pour l'instant, je n'avais rien a reprocher à cette cellule mis à part sa déco plutôt sinistre et … épurée.

Comme il ne semblai pas vouloir relancer la discussion, je dit, l'air de rien :

_- Tu est ici depuis longtemps ?_

_- Hum, je dirais une bonne vingtaines d'années. Pourquoi cette question ?_

_- Non, comme ça, juste pour savoir si je devais me faire à l'idée que passer la fin de mes jours ici était une possibilité..._

_- Oh … Je vois._

C'est à cette heure-ci que la cloche sonnait, et que je me dit que j'allais enfin savoir ce qu'était cette sonnerie. Devinant mon ignorance, mon coéquipier déclara, avec un sourire forcé :

- _Tu as faim_ ?

* * *

**Désolé d'avoir été si longue, comme c'est les vacances, et afin de m'amender honorablement, je vous promet la suite des les plus brefs délais.**

**Volty**


End file.
